The good, the bad and the fluffy
by Heart of punks
Summary: Looking for fluffiness? I got right here! All about our favorite couple, Puck and Sabrina! all one shots, just made into a mini one shot story! Read it, you know you wan to.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" Sabrina groaned. Puck, once agian, had pranked her. This time, at school. He had put fake frog in her desk, knowing that she hated anything remotely slimey. Halfway across the room, Puck and a few of his friends laughed and snickered. Sabrina glarred over at him. "Snot-face, take your stupid fake frog out of my desk!" She said, holding it up.

"It's not fake, its a dead one."

Sabrina screamed, and threw the frog torwards the front of the room. Puck and his friends laughed even harder. Sabrina wipped her hand on her jeans. "Disgusting..." She mumbled. The bell rang, and everyone quieted down. The teacher droned on and on about some ancient town in some ancient country. Finally, the bell rung. The students hurried out.

Sabrina walked over to her locker, and when she got it open, a huge black cloud puffed out, covering the blonde girl. Some screamed, some shouted, others laughed. Sabrina, however, was coughing like crazy. Puck and his little gang were cracking up. Puck laughing for a moment to insult her.

"How did 'ye like that one Grimm? You should of seen your ugly face!" Puck laughed again. Sabrina glarred up at him with watery eyes. Her lungs and eyes were burning, her torso was covered with black soot. Through a coughing fit, she mangaed out, "Pu-Uck! You...You're such a.." Before she could finish, she started anouther coughing fit. Puck starred down at her in confident glory, but when Sabrina didn't stop coughing, his confidence turned to worry.

"Uh...Grimm? Are you okay?" He asked. Sabrina doubled over, and then crumpled to the floor. "Sabrina!" Puck cried, rushing to pick her up and take her to the nurse. before he could lay a hand on her, she managed to sputter out,"N-No! D-DOn't...tou-touch me! I..Ha-HATE YOU!" She hacked out, stunning Puck. No matter how bad his pranks were, never, not once, had she said she hated him.

Before she could say a word, a group of teachers picked her up and rushed down the hall to the nurses office. Puck stood in the hallway, eyes glarring at him.

"Sabrina..." He whimpered.

***

Sabrina woke up in a bed in the nurses office, the black dust had been washed off her body, the coughing gone. She sat up slowly, a drug haze lingering over her. It was sometime in the afternoon, maybe around two 'o clock. She sat up fully, her head throbbing. "Ugh...Stupid Puck..." She grumbled. She saw water on the side table, and drank it eagerly. She thought of Puck, and what she had said. Half of her meant it, the other wishing she hadn't of said.

She noticed something on the table. It was an ipod, headphones dangling over the edge. A note on it said,'PLAY ME!' So Sabrina grabbed them and popped them in her ears. She pressed the play button and listened. It was the song Crush, by David Archelita.

(A/N: Um...dont know da words, so im just gonna put a little bit of it.)

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way you do?_

_Im tryin', tryin' to walk away,_

_But this crush aint going away~_

_ay, ay,ay, ay...._

Sabrina's eyes got wide. She grabbed the note, and on the corner it said: _Puck_. Sabrina dropped the note, her mouth open eyes wide. Did he leave this for her? Why? Did he like her? No, he couldn't, could he? The song talked about liking someone....

Thoughts ran through her head, each one making her think more. She shakily took out the headphones, and laid the ipod back on the table. Just then, the nurse came around the curtain. "Oh, you're awake!" She said, taking her temperature. "You were out for quite sometime." The nurse patted her head, and handed her a small pill. "Take it, it'll make you feel better." Sabrina took the pill, and swallowed it without much trouble.

The nurse spotted the ipod, and smiled. "Oh yeah, that boy. Stayed with you for awhile, said some pretty cute things while you were asleep." Sabrina blushed. The nurse noticed, and giggled. She walked away from the blushing girl. Sabrina swallowed noisily. She looked at the Ipod, and had an idea.

***

The next mourning, Sabrina sat quietly at her desk. Her heart was pounding. She was one of the first ones in class, becuase she needed to do something before class had started. As kids flowed in, one by one, Sabrina started to look for a certain blonde boy. She spotted him, and her breath caught in her throat. As Puck walked towards his seat, he caught Sabrina's eye. She gulped and quickly looked away.

The bell rang, and the class quieted down. Puck opened his desk to get his book, but when he opened it, he found a small blue Ipod. With a note that said: PLAY ME! He starred at it for a moment, and then put the earphones in his ears. The song came on.

_Wait until I,_

_Know you better but im tryin,_

_not tell you,_

_but i want to,_

_but im scared of what you say so im hiding,_

_what im feelin, tired of, holdin this inside my head_

_I been spending all my, time just thinking bout you,_

_i don't know what to do,_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

Puck looked up, his flaced flushed. He looked over, and caught Sabrina's eye. They starred at each other. _Im sorry._ Puck mouthed. Sabrina mouthed back, _it's okay._ They smiled at each other, and blushed shyly.

**End! Just a little fluffy song fic that i decided to write down. This is the first of many little fluffy fan fics. Whenever I hav a fluffy in my head, ill write it down and post it her! I take request.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sabrina...Why are so angry?" Henry Grimm asked his seething daughter. "Why am I...Angry?" Sabrina said, her voice low. Henry Grimm looked at his daughter, her blue eyes dark.

"Yes, Sabrina. That's what _I_ asked." He said calmly, grabbing his suitcase and walking towards the door. "Daphne, Veronica!" Come on!" He yelled up the stairs, ignoring the wild look in Sabrina's eyes.  
"Why am I..." She started, Henry walking towards the door with the rest of the family, when he opened it, Sabrina screamed,  
"SO ANGRY?!"

She yelled, slamming the door shut with her foot. Henry looked bewildered, Daphne looked scared and Veronica sad. Sabrina glared at her father. "S…Sabrina! Do NOT disrespect me!" He said, regaining his control. But Sabrina didn't back down.  
"Do you wanna KNOW why I'm so angry?" She said, getting in her father's face, her voice deathly calm. Before Henry could even speak, Sabrina said loudly,  
"I'M ANGRY BECAUSE OF YOU."

She pointed at her father. Her shouting brought down the rest of the Grimm family and Puck.  
Sabrina was panting. "Sabrina," Henry began, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down at once-"  
"DON'T Touch me." She slapped his hand away.  
"DO YOU REALLY…" She began, but lowered her voice, "Want to know why I'm so angry?" she growled. Before Henry could answer, she yelled, "I'm angry at you, I'm angry at Mom, I'm angry at…" She began, words beginning to fill her mouth.  
"I'm angry at..!" She Henry grabbed her by the arm and said, "Sabrina, DO NOT through a temper tantram! Come on, we're leaving." He commanded. Then, Sabrina snapped.

"NO!" She screamed, jumping on the couch she started to yell, as all her worries and all her anger found their way into her mouth.

"I'M ANGER AT YOU, AT MOM, AT DAPHNE!" She whipped around the room.  
"I'M ANGRY AT GRANNY FOR MAKING WIERD FOODS, AT UNCLE JAKE AND HIS STUPID JACKET FULL OF MAGICAL ITEMS, I'M MAD AT PUCK FOR PULLING PRANKS, I'M MAD AT RED FOR TRYING KILLING US, I'M MAD AT MIRRIOR, I'M MAD AT ELVIS, I'M MAD AT BRIAR ROSE, I'M MAD AT EVERAFTERS!" Sabrina screamed, tears pricking her eyes and she continued,

"I'M MAD AT PRINCE CHARMING, I'M MAD AT THIS HOUSE, THESE BOOKS, GRAMPA GRIMM, AND ALL OF THESE STUPID CASES! I'M MAD AT BEING A FAIRY TALE DETECTIVE!" Tears began to flow down her cheeks, "I'M MAD AT DAPHNE FOR WANTING TO GROW UP TO FAST, I'M MAD AT MYSELF FOR LYING TO HER, AT ME FOR NOT BEING STRONG ENOUGH, AT MYSELF FOR NOT SETTING A BETTER EXAMPLE...!" Sobs racked her body, breaking her sentences and the tears blurring her vision. "Sabrina..." Henry began, But Sabrina wasn't done yet.  
"AND EXPECIALY!," She said pointing at him.

"I'm mad at you for leaving us." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

And there it was, the truth. The reason why she was so mad at her parents. They left them, making Sabrina into the hard shell she was now. She glared at her parents, tears streaming down her face. Before anyone could say anything, she ran. 

She ran out the door, she ran through town, she ran through the forest, and finally she ran to the river that was the barrier. She sat on the bank, sobs racking her body, the tears she held back for years finally boiling over.  
Finally the sobs ceased, leaving her with hiccups.  
A voice cut through the air.

"Sabrina?"

It wasn't her dads, it was Puck's. She shot to her feet, standing rigid. "He stepped closer, concern in his eyes. "Sabrina?" He whispered, touching her shoulder gently.

Suddenly, she turned around to face him. Without looking him in the eye, she grabbed at him. Not with menacing but with....need.  
instead of getting pushed away, like Puck thought would happen, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Puck stood frozen for a second, but then wrapped his arms around the trembling girl.  
She didn't want to fight, she wanted to be held.  
And that's what Puck did, he held her.


End file.
